nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan 370Z (2009)
The Nissan 370Z (also known as Fairlady Z) is a sports car built from 2008 to present. The 370Z is currently the newest model in the Z model range and is offered as coupe and roadster. Contrary to its predecessor - the 350Z, the 370Z is powered by a VQ37VHR V6 engine and can be ordered with Nissan's SynchroRev Match, which automatically "blips" the throttle when downshifting to remove the need for the heel-and-toe footwork during downshifting. This results in better transmission performance and fuel efficiency. Nissan had partnered with EA as a part of their marketing strategy by introducing this car into Need for Speed: Undercover before its release as well as the Takedown mini-series by EA to help advertise the car. This resulted in players having the chance to drive the car in-game before it hit the streets. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The 370Z made its debut in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 car, which is unlocked upon completing the Job event "Nick of Time". It costs $92,500. The Nissan 370Z is a well performing Tier 3 vehicle. It can reach 205 mph (330 kmh) as top speed without upgrades, and 54 kmh more, when fully upgraded. Players can already drive the car at the beginning of the game, where they'll have to escape from the TCBPD. The character Hector Maio is in possession of a customised 370Z. 'Shift Series' The Nissan 370Z appears as a Tier 2 with a 5,10 car rating and price tag of $55,000 in Need for Speed: Shift. It is purchaseable for in the car dealership upon the player collecting thirty stars and capable of a Works conversion. Shift 2: Unleashed features the 370Z with a price of $33,200 and C 600 performance rating. Its handling is rated 3,33. In both instalments, the main strengths of the 370Z are acceleration and top speed. Similar to the Nissan 350Z, it may fishtail in corners although it is not difficult to control. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' In Need for Speed: Nitro, the Nissan 370Z is featured as a Class B Tuner. The Singaporean boss Zarinah owns one. 'Need for Speed: World' The Nissan 370Z in Need for Speed: World appears as Tier 2 car, which was added into the car dealership on June 28th, 2010. Players on driver level 20 or higher can purchase the car for $250,000 although it can be bought for 1,500 SB too. For 150 SB, players can rent the 370Z in a "Shard" trim which uses a similar livery to that of the "Tensor" Lamborghini. Overall, the 370Z is an average Tier 2 car. Compared to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X, it has a slightly worse top speed (149 mph/240 kmh) and acceleration but handles better in corners. On July 17th 2012 the Nissan 370Z was unretired and underwent several performance improvements. Its standard top speed was raised to 157 mph (253 kmh). Even though its acceleration was minimally enhanced, the car can enter corners at a higher speed than before. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), the Nissan 370Z appears in the Sports series class. It is also featured as a Traffic Police unit of the SCPD. The 370Z was only available as part of a Dr Pepper promotional gift for the Xbox 360 release. The police variant can be unlocked for 30,000 bounty points. In pursuits, the 370Z can sustain damage well due to its durability. It performs well in most races, though players may find some cars such as the WRX STI to be better. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The 370Z appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 2 car. Nikki and Mila's cars, the "Underground Signature Edition" along with the 370Z "AEM Signature Edition" are classed as Tier 4 cars. To unlock the stock version, players must obtain a bronze medal in every Nevada Dreams challenge. Nikki's car is unlocked upon beating her during stage 3. Mila's car will be available upon the player defeating her in stage 9. The "AEM" 370Z is drivable in the AEM Challenge Series and unlocked for any other game mode after the player completes this challenge series. The "Underground" is only available in the Underground Challenge Series pre-order and Heroes and Villain Pack. The stock variant is one of the quickest Tier 2 cars. Its top speed comes close that seen by the BMW 1 Series M Coupe. The 370Z has a decent acceleration too and a "Normal" rated handling. Nikki's and Mila's cars as well as the "Underground" variant have a power output of 478 bhp at 7,200 rpm. They can accelerate from 0 to 100 kmh in 4,3 seconds and capable hitting 195 mph (319 kmh) as top speed. Each of the vehicles have a responsive and controllable handling, which is rated "Easy". The player may find any of these cars useful in The Run mode. The "AEM" variant is very similar to the other Tier 4 cars although its engine produces 482 bhp at 7,200 rpm. Roadster The Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring with Sport Package was released in 2009 by Nissan as an open-top version of the 370Z Coupe. The Touring model is equipped with several luxury equipment and may be ordered with the Sport package, which includes performance enhancing parts such as SynchroRev Match and sport brakes. 'Need for Speed: World' The Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w/Sport pkg. was released on June 14, 2012 as a top-up gift. Some users got this car as a surprise gift after a Maintenance Window on May 30th, 2012 but it was an unintentional action by the developers.http://twitter.com/NFSworld/status/210054428978446336 Retrieved 2012-06-05 Each performance aspect of the 370Z Roadster is better than that of the Coupe thanks to the addition of Amerikon Speedsystems street tuned parts. It also appears as a Tier 2 and is capable of reaching 165 mph (265 kmh) as top speed. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit' The 370Z Roadster is only featured in the PC, Xbox 360 and PS3 release and is unlocked upon collecting 58,000 bounty. It performs similar to its Coupe counterpart. A pursuit version is not available. Trivia *The AEM Challenge Series in Need for Speed: The Run can be unlocked upon entering the code aemintakes at the cheat codes screen. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit, the Nissan 370Z Roadster can be coloured in Black Cherry, Brilliant Silver, Magnetic Black, Monterey Blue, Pearl White, Platinum Graphite or Solid Red. Media 'Gallery' Nissan 370Z Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover Nissan 370Z shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift File:Nissan370ZWhiteWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) File:Nissan370ZShardWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Shard) File:World_Nissan370ZRoadster.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Roadster) File:Nissan_mountainroad_LOGO_TOPLEFT.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) File:Cop_Nissan_370Z_5_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) File:01_Nissan_350Z_Coupe.png|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010 - iOS) (SCPD) SHIFT-2-UNLEASHED-Nissan-370z-01_656x369.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works converted) Nissan 370Z Z34 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) File:TheRun-image133825.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2) File:TheRun-image133828.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - Mika Belova Edition) File:TheRun-image133829.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - Nikki Blake Edition) File:TheRun-image133830.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - AEM Edition) File:TheRun-image133831.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - Underground 2 Edition) File:TheRun-image133827.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 5 - Venom Edition) 'Trailers' References Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Heroes and Villains Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Japanese Cars Category:Roadsters Category:RWD Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:300-400 Horsepower Cars